C'est la première fois que tu me fais pleurer
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: "Elle était amoureuse de Ron alors que c'était lui qui la consolait, lui qui était là pour elle, c'était lui qui après chaque pots cassés, venait les recoller." OS Fred/Hermione


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout crédit à la reine JKR. Juste l'histoire m'appartient, sauf 2 passages du livre._

* * *

><p>Assise dans les escaliers près de la Grande Salle, Hermione laissait ses larmes couler. Les escaliers, probablement sales, salissaient sa longue robe bleue. Peu importe, pensait la jeune Gryffondor, sa soirée avait déjà été gâchée. Elle s'était sentie comme une femme pour la première fois de sa vie, la manière dont Viktor même Harry l'avaient regardé, ces regards l'ont fait se sentir <em>belle<em> et c'est ce dont une fille peut avoir besoin parfois. Mais il a fallut que Ron trouve un moyen de tout gâcher. Elle a secrètement voulu qu'il la remarque, pour une fois, autrement que comme la meilleure amie, la fille des livres, mais elle souhaitait qu'il la voit comme une femme, elle voulait lui envoyé le message « hey Ron, je suis une fille ! ». Mais Ron lui avait gâché la soirée, il l'avait fait pleurer, encore une fois.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller, elle entendit un rire familier. Elle tourna la tête et elle vit Fred Weasley en compagnie de sa cavalière Angélina Johnson. Elle savait que c'était Fred en regardant son visage, il avait un visage plus enfantin que George, et sa voix était moins grave ce qu'elle remarqua en entendant son rire. Fred était sur le point de monter dans son dortoir, ou mieux dans la salle sur demande afin de finir sa soirée sur une bonne note quand il aperçut la jeune Granger sur les escaliers. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air mal en point, mentalement. Il soupira en se demandant si son jeune frère était de nouveau la raison des larmes de la jeune fille. Il s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière et se rendit auprès d'Hermione doucement.

Fred s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et essuya une larme de ses yeux, comme il avait déjà su le faire autrefois. Il se souvenu de la fois où il avait trouvé la jeune première année, larmoyante près des toilettes. Il avait réussi à la faire parler et il avait été révolté du fait que son frère puisse être si mauvais à son âge. Il avait fait sourire la jeune Gryffondor et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus fier que d'en avoir été la raison. Ca avait été la première fois. Plusieurs fois après ça il avait été là pour réparer ce que son frère avait brisé.

Il baissa la tête, et soupira en observant l'air dépité de la jeune fille. Elle était amoureuse de son frère, son frère qui ne cessait de la faire pleurer, de lui faire du mal. Elle était amoureuse de Ron alors que c'était lui qui la consolait, lui qui était là pour elle, c'était lui qui après chaque pots cassés, venait les recoller. A force de s'occuper d'elle, un sentiment autre que la compassion avait grandit en lui, il ne voulait pas se dire « amoureux » mais il savait que si elle l'embrassait il ne l'arrêterait pas, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait une nouvelle copine Hermione passait toujours dans ses priorités, il savait également que si elle se mettait un jour avec Ron il sentirait une déchirure dans son cœur. Mais non, hors de question de se dire amoureux de la meilleure amie de son frère, l'amie de sa sœur, celle que sa mère appelait comme « seconde fille ». Et de nouveau il la consola.

Il lui parla, il lui dit qu'il la trouvait magnifique, qu'à ses yeux elle avait été la plus belle femme de la soirée, et il insista sur le mot « femme » qu'il dû répéter peut être deux ou trois fois. Les yeux de la jolie Hermione reprirent leur couleur chocolat, et il se sentit fier de nouveau parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pleurait plus, que se qu'il disait marchait. Ca marchait parce que dans le cœur d'Hermione, elle considérait Fred comme un frère, un grand frère protecteur qui venait guérir ses blessures les plus profondes. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait pleuré même deux heures après et c'était quelque chose de fantastique. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il était charmant, drôle et gentil. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, ses mots la rassurait, et tout allait mieux.

Fred sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge quand Hermione lui dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on la voie autrement qu'une simple fille, comme une simple amie. Fred avait vu la jeune fille prendre des formes, il l'avait vu grandir, il avait vu la fille devenir doucement la femme. Il l'a toujours trouvé magnifique, à son gout, simple mais attirante. Il secoua la tête de nouveau, empêchant ses pensées à allées plus loin. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, il la berça et il profita du fait de l'avoir dans ses bras, encore et profiter de l'instant, s'imprégner de son odeur, de son touché, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où Ron la fera souffrir. Il se mis à honteusement apprécier ces moments, c'étaient les seuls où il pouvait être proche de Hermione, où il pouvait l'avoir dans ses bras.

Lors ce qu'elle dit qu'elle alla se coucher, Fred l'accompagna. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter dans son dortoir, les yeux moins rouge, le sourire plus présent. Il sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et il alla se coucher à son tour. Il n'a peut être pas finit sa soirée avec Angélina mais à ses yeux, avoir réconforter Hermione avait été quelque chose de plus important, avec plus de valeur. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Angélina, il appréciait beaucoup cette fille, mais une fois encore, Hermione était passé avant, ce sera toujours le cas pour lui, toujours. Il pensa à Ron, Ron qui ne remarquait pas la chance qu'il avait, qui ne remarquait pas le mal qu'il faisait à un être si fragile mais à la fois si fort. Fred savait que Hermione ne voulait pas montrer sa peine devant les autres, sauf devant lui et Harry, imaginait-il. Harry. Lui aussi était un chanceux, il se montrait avec la jeune fille tout le temps, il avait le droit à son aide, à sa bravoure et à sa vie. Fred savait que Hermione pourrait mourir pour Harry, il savait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de fort, de précieux que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Jaloux. Par Merlin il était jaloux.

Et il continua ses rituels, il continua à réconforter Hermione quand elle avait besoin de lui. Il continua à s'occuper d'elle, à la prendre dans ses bras dans ses moments de faiblesse. Il continua à mépriser Ron pour faire pleurer ce si beau trésor, il le méprisa pour la faire sourire et pour les regards qu'elle lui donnait. Quand Ron excella au Quidditch il fut jaloux, car Hermione avait été si fière. Fred avait toujours excellé au Quidditch, il avait eu des félicitations mais jamais elle ne s'était jetée dans ses bras. Et le jour arriva où elle commença à s'intéresser aux produits qu'il fabriquait avec George. Secrètement, elle commença à les aider, ils formaient à eux trois une « ligue anti Ombrage », Fred avait adoré, il avait adoré car c'était ses premiers moments avec Hermione, presque seul, hors ses moments de faiblesse. Et il avait été encore plus heureux le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard sous les yeux fiers et ébahis de Hermione Granger. Ce jour là, elle avait été fière de lui, il l'avait vu dans son regard, il l'avait deviné et il l'avait senti. Et il l'avait également senti le jour où elle a visité sa boutique. Il s'était approché d'elle alors qu'elle complimentait sa magie. (**_nda: vrai passage fremione du livre_**)

- Pour avoir dit ça, avait-il lancé, tu as le droit à une boîte gratuite.

Il s'était approché d'elle et après avoir salué Harry, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'œil légèrement enflé et bleuté. Il lui donna de quoi la soignée, de quoi la rassurer surtout en sachant que ça a été son télescope qui lui a donné un coup de poing. Hermione avait souris, rassurée et complètement soignée l'heure suivante.

Seulement voilà, il n'était plus à Poudlard. Hermione allait y retourner.

Il travailla dans sa boutique, elle était à Poudlard. Seulement il reçu une lettre un jour. Hermione disait qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle était triste, que Ron sortait avec une fille appelé Lavande et que la seule chose que Hermione avait trouvée pour se consoler avait été d'écrire à Fred. Fred s'était senti bien, il avait été le moyen qui a consolé la belle Hermione même en étant à distance. Il lui avait répondu et ils avaient alors commencé à communiqué en lettres. Il trouvait l'idée bien, et intime, il appréciait de recevoir des nouvelles de Hermione, de discuter de tout et de rien, de patienter pour une réponse, de sourire en la recevant. Il était sûr et certain d'une chose à présent, il allait révéler à Hermione ses sentiments pour elle, il allait lui dire lorsqu'elle rentrera de Poudlard. Il avait pris sa décision.

Autant se lancer avait-il pensé. Seulement quelques fois les circonstances peuvent détruire tous les projets.

La guerre avait définitivement commencé. La peur s'était intensifiée. Il aurait pu parler de ses émotions à Hermione, seulement elle n'avait été au Terrier qu'un court temps, et pendant ce court temps son frère avait eu besoin de lui. George avait été blessé et Fred était resté à ses côtés. Hermione préparait ses plans afin de partir avec Harry et Ron, Fred se doutait de quelque chose, ça paraissait évident que le trio allait partir ensemble afin de détruire Voldemort, ensemble. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione, au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait été si belle, si belle, attirante, féminine. Il aurait tellement voulu danser avec elle, mais c'était Ron qui en avait eu le privilège. Et elle était partie.

10 mois. 10 mois sans nouvelles. 10 long mois.

_Jusqu'au 02 Mai 1998._

La bataille de Poudlard avait commencé, c'était la bataille finale, tout le monde le savait. Fred avait revu Hermione, sa pauvre Hermione amaigrit, meurtrie. S'ils gagnaient, il se promettait de l'embrasser, pour célébrer, et si elle ne répondait pas à son baiser au moins elle aurait su. Alors il se battait, pour la liberté, pour sa famille, et pour pouvoir embrasser Hermione Granger.

Il était en compagnie de Percy, et il aperçu Harry, Ron et Hermione venir vers eux. Il était soulagé de les voir tous vivant. Il sourit. Et il vit Hermione sourire. Pendant une seconde il pensait qu'elle souriait parce qu'elle le voyait, mais en baissant les yeux il remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement la main de Ron.

Ca y est. Ron l'avait gagné.

Même s'il s'en sortait vivant, c'était une guerre que Fred avait perdu. Son cœur venait de se briser, il avait cette déchirure qu'il avait attendue. Mais en voyant le sourire d'Hermione ça s'estompa, légèrement. Peut être que c'était mieux comme ça. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Percy qui venait de sortir une petite blague. Fred était surpris, il souriait.

- Ma parole, Perce c'est de l'humour ! Tu as vraiment fais de l'humour Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Ils étaient tous regroupés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Percy, les deux mangemorts à leurs pieds. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux. Fred regarda autour de lui, finalement il avait tout perdu. Fred regarda Hermione, Hermione regardait Fred, il lui fit un hochement de tête, un simple hochement de tête. Et elle comprit.

Elle se releva, tremblante. Elle se précipita vers le corps sans vie de Fred. Ron et Percy hurlaient. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle toucha les lèvres du rouquin, les larmes commençaient à tomber. Son monde venait soudainement de s'écrouler. Même Ron, près d'elle ne pourrait jamais retirer cette peine. Elle souffrait, elle avait mal, tout c'était arrêté, la guerre, les cris… Son cœur battait seul, parce qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était avec Fred qu'il battait. Fred ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- C'est la première fois que tu me fais pleurer… fit-elle en sanglotant.

* * *

><p><em>Me revoilà avec une FredHermione ! Ca faisait longtemps depuis ma fiction "Lettre à Auriane" mais bon, j'ai passé le bac et je suis rentrée à la fac. J'ai peut être une idée de fiction qui va arriver pour notre beau couple ! _

_J'espère que ce triste os vous fera quand même plaisir !_


End file.
